


The Weeaboo Adventures of Spamano

by clemonticgear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemonticgear/pseuds/clemonticgear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much explains this entire fic, basically, Lovino and Antonio are weeaboos for Spamano.<br/>This is a Christmas present for the amazing tumblr user "Spamanoh" aka. Chlohoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weeaboo Adventures of Spamano

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas present for the amazing tumblr user "Spamanoh" aka. Chlohoe
> 
> Chlohoe, if you don't like this, then I don't know what you will like, merry Christmas you meme.

"You know my hips don't lie, and I'm starting to feel it's right"

Lovino woke with a start and reached for his mobile phone to read the text, wincing at the bright sunlight as he opened his eyes. After the sleep induced fog like effect left his brain, he realized two things: 1) it was only 7:37 A.M. and 2) "Hips Don't Lie" was only one person's text tone on Lovino's mobile, Antonio's.

If it were anyone else texting him, Lovino would've put his phone down and went back to bed straight away, but Toni was different, in a way that Lovi couldn't even decribe.

He could still remember when they had first met at the Hetalia con in Naples two years back as if it were yesterday. Toni, who had been cosplaying Spain, had bumped into him and then commented on how good his Romano cosplay was, saying that it was "As if Lovino could somehow morph himself into Hetalia's one and only Romano." Lovino was automatically tongue-tied, after all, he wasn't used to people commenting his cosplays as nicely as the Spaniard had.

Ultimately, he had replied with an awkward, "Yeah, uh, your's is good too, Spain, right?" Lovino had kept his eyes glued to the ground for the rest of the conversation, which went on for a surprisingly long time, long enough for Lovino to figure out that he had recently moved to Italy from Spain. Lovino thought that either Antonio had no idea that the atmosphere was extremely awkward or he didn't mind it. Looking back at the time, Lovino had decided that it was probably a little bit of both, since Antonio never seemed to shy away from any situation, but at the same time, he also could be utterly oblivious at times.

Lovino let out a small laugh, after all, thinking about his awkward, scrawny 13 year old self was laughter-worthy, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself.

A few moments later, he finally remembered why he was even up so early (it was 7:41 now, damn) and quickly unlocked his smart-phone and opened the text from Toni.

_'I just uploaded a new fic!! I worked really hard on it last night + it's spamano :D'_

Lovi chuckled a bit, of course Toni would stay up all night writing spamano fanfiction. He would always go unreasonable measures to do something for someone or something he loved, that's the type of person Toni was, and maybe that's why Lovino fell for him in the first place.

_'You and your spamano, I'll have to look at it later, I'm exhausted, it happens when you wake up at 7:30 after staying up until 6 in the morning.'_

Lovino read over the message before sending it, despite the fact that he also loved spamano a little too much for his own good, Lovi always made a point of teasing Antonio for loving it, and as far as he could tell, Antonio didn't mind it.

_'Good! well not the fact that you're tired, I want you to get sleep and I want you to read the fic too, you can sleep now, sorry for bothering you'_

Antonio was always extremely kind and considerate, which wasn't as nice as you'd think it'd be, since he was also kind to the people who treated him like trash. Sometimes, Lovino just wanted to scream at the people who did that to Toni, he never understood how some people could do such a thing to someone as sweet as Antonio. The thing that made matters worse was the fact that Toni never wanted Lovi to defend him.

While Lovi lost himself in his train of thought, Antonio sent him another message, though Lovino wished he hadn't read it after seeing it, all it was was a simple _'I have something to tell you, Lovi'_. But he could just tell that the atmosphere of the conversation had just gotten more serious, the instinct must have come from the knowing Toni for so long.

He must have been waiting for Lovi to respond to him because even after an excruciatingly long five minutes, Toni said absolutely nothing.

_'You know that you can tell me anything, right Toni?'_

Lovi hesitantly hit the send button. When Toni usually wanted to tell him something, he usually came right out and said it. He didn't say "I have something to tell you" first. The thought of the how serious the news had to be for Toni to say something like that before telling Lovi made him downright anxious.

_'Well there's no easy way to put this, but last night, my mom told me that we're moving back to Spain sometime before summer ends so I can attend Post Compulsory Schooling there...'_

Lovino's heart dropped to the floor, damn right there was no easy way to put that, he didn't even know how he felt: angry, depressed, abandoned, helpless, the list was endless. Above all, he felt utterly alone, Antonio was not only Lovi's boyfriend, he was also his very best friend. Lovino didn't even stop to think about what it would be like without him, at least, not until now. He wanted to scream, he wanted to throw his mobile phone at the wall and ball until his eyes bleed. Moving seemed quite hard though, it was as if he had suddenly forgot how to work his muscles. He could only think of one word to reply with.

_'Why?'_

Lovino wasn't sure how long it had taken Antonio to respond, but if he actually looked at the times the damn messages were sent on his screen, it would say that it took Toni about two minutes to respond.

_'I'm sorry Lovino, I really am. My parents think that it will be a good opportunity for me, and you know how they are when they decide on a plan, please understand.'_

He was crying by then, of course he understood Antonio, he had nothing to do with that decision, he rarely had any say in his house. Lovino sometimes wished he could run off with Antonio and be free for forever, but he knew how childish that would be, they were just two fifteen year olds, Lovi doubted they'd make it far in the "real world".

_'Do you think it would work, our relationship? We'll be so far apart...'_

He knew that Antonio was probably wondering the same thing, who wouldn't be? They were so reliant on each other, so emotionally dependent, both of them knew it, too.

_'Don't be like that, Lovino. I believe in us, and if you do too, it will work in one way or another, I can promise you that.'_

A single tear feel from Lovino's face, only this time, it was from the bit of hope that Antonio had given him. Lovino smiled a little, he always knew what to say, and if he said that their relationship would work, then they would find a way to make it work.

_'Alright, if you really think that, then I believe in us too'_

Fin.

 **Note:** Post Compulsory Schooling is basically like Spanish Secondary Schooling


End file.
